theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain and Rivers
Another day started in the Loud House, but most of the family wasn’t too pleased when they looked outside and saw rain pouring down. “It’s literally been raining for three days straight,” Lori sighed. “So much for baseball and soccer,” Lynn said. “And I can’t work on my tan,” Lola added. “I guess we’re a-rain-ging another day indoors,” Luan laughed, “get it?” “Tell more jokes,” Leni said, “we need to make the angels laugh.” “Why do we need to make angels laugh?” Lori asked. “So they’ll stop crying,” Leni explained, “and then it will stop raining.” “I need an aspirin,” Lisa stated, “I never thought stupidity could actually hurt me.” “All right,” Lana cheered as she put on her raincoat, “three days of rain means perfect mud!” She slipped on her rubber boots and ran outside to the front yard with Hops and Charles joining her. The three of them jumped in and rolled in every mud puddle in the yard. Lana couldn’t get enough of her muddy games. “You know where there’s some more mud guys, the park,” Lana said to the pets. The six-year-old ran back inside the house to get permission from her parents. “Mom, Dad,” She called out, “can I go to the park?” “Not today sweetie,” Mrs. Loud said. “But why?” Lana asked. “The rain has caused the river to overflow,” Mr. Loud explained. “It can’t be that bad,” Lana replied. “Actually, the amount of falling atmosphere moisture, street name rain, has caused the river to rise at least two-point-seven feet,” Lisa added. “Blah, blah, blah,” Lana remarked. “The answer is no,” Mrs. Loud said, “and that’s final.” “Fine,” Lana complained. The six-year-old went up to her room and sat on her bed, scowled, and folded her arms. “I can’t believe they won’t let me go to the park,” Lana grumbled. “Blame it on the rain sis,” Luna said as she walked by. “I can take care of myself,” Lana vented to her animals, “why can’t Mom and Dad see that?” Lana continued to grumble as she thought about all the wonderful mud in the park. Her animals surrounded her and gave her their own type of hug. “Thanks guys,” The Lana told them, “but the only thing I want is to go to the park.” The six-year-old continued to sit on her bed and tried to think of something else, only to no avail. “You know,” She said to herself, “maybe I could go without anybody knowing. I don’t think Mom and Dad will notice if one sister’s gone.” Lana dashed out of her room and looked downstairs; where she saw her siblings doing various stuff in the living room. The six-year-old smiled as she figured the noise would keep her parents from finding out what she’s doing. Lana snuck downstairs, put on her raincoat and boots, and sneaked outside the door. “Hey Hops, Charles,” Lana called out as she saw her pets playing, “wanna go to the park?” The pets gave her some approval and the trio ran off to the park before anybody noticed. The park itself was usually filled with people doing various activities, but the rainy day left it barren with only a few animals hanging around. Lana’s eyes sparkled as she saw all the mud puddles in the area. “Yahoo!” The six-year-old cheered as she, Hops, and Charles ran to the muddy area. The first thing they did was jump into the closest mud puddle they could find. The three jumped in and rolled in every puddle close to them. As they continued on, Lana’s eyes were soon glued to the mud by the river. It was some of the gooiest mud she had ever seen. She was about to run to it until Hops wrapped his tongue around her wrist. “Hops, what’s the big deal?” Lana asked. The frog used his legs to point to the river. It was not only deeper thanks to the rain, but the storm had caused it to grow rougher and more aggressive. “I’ll be careful,” Lana said. The six-year-old ran to the mud puddles and jumped right into it. Sure enough, the mud met her expectations as it splattered all over her. She continued to jump, unaware that the ground close to the river was starting to crumble. Lana leaped into the air as high as she could and then the earth crumbled from beneath her. She was quickly swept up by the cold river and her hat washed off her head. The six-year-old tried to reach for her hat as the rushing waters swept her further from the shore. She tried to swim for it, but the current was too strong for the little girl. “Hops! Charles!” Lana called out, “help me!” The pets both had worried looks in their eyes; Hops wouldn’t be able to swim Lana back to shore and the current was too strong for Charles to safely swim in it. But the looks in their eyes showed that they had a plan. Hops used his tongue to grab Lana’s hat and brought it shore. Charles picked up the hat and ran back to the house. Lana struggled as she trained to stay afloat and stave off the river’s cold temperature. She continued to try and swim to safety; only for the river to get the better of her and drag her along. Hops kept an eye on his friend and jumped along the river’s path to make sure Lana remained safe. Meanwhile, Charles returned to the Loud House and started barking at the door. “Hi Charles,” Lori said as she opened the door, “wait a minute, is that Lana’s hat?” Charles just gave a frantic bark. “Is she in trouble?” Lori nervously asked. Lincoln and the other sisters ran to the door the second they heard Lori mention Lana’s in trouble. Charles started to bark frantically and started to run off in the direction of the park. “Wait up!” Lori stated as she put a jacket on and followed him. “I’m coming too!” Lola added as she put her own raincoat on. “We’d better tell Mom and Dad,” Lincoln nervously said. Lori and Lola ran as fast as they could to keep up with Charles. The dog spotted Hops by the river bank and ran by him. There, the two sisters noticed Lana struggling to swim and stay afloat. “Lana’s in the river!” Lori nervously stated. “Call 9-1-1!” Lola anxiously gasped. “That will take to long!” Lori told her younger sister. “But we need to do something!” Lola stated as tears started to swell up in her eyes. “Don’t worry,” Lori said with some strong determination in her voice, “just hold onto this.” Lori handed her phone to Lola and ran ahead of Lana until she got to the nearest tree. The seventeen-year-old grabbed onto a branch and lowered herself into the river. The water was waist deep and cold against her legs; but that didn’t bother Lori as she stretched her arm out in hopes of catching her sister. “Come on,” Lori nervously said to herself, “I have to do this.” Lola nervously watched her sisters as tears rolled down her cheeks. Lori kept her eye on her struggling sister as Lana moved closer to her. Then as Lana got close enough; Lori grabbed her sister’s jacket and pulled the six-year-old to safety. Lori helped Lana out of the river before climbing out herself. “Thanks sis,” Lana said. “Come on,” a relieved Lori replied, “let’s get you home.” Lana looked and noticed a crying Lola standing close to them. Then Lola gave her twin sister a big hug. “I know you’re happy, but we need to get Lana home before she gets hypothermia,” Lori said. Lori picked Lana up to help keep her sister warm as the three girls and two pets made their way home. Back at home, the Loud family was worried sick since they weren’t sure where Lana was. They all waited by the door and hoped that some good news would come their way. Then Lori opened the door with Lana in her arms and Lola by her side. The entire family gave them a big group hug as they entered the house. “Lana, what happened?” Lincoln asked. “I was playing in the park and I fell in the river,” Lana explained, “luckily Lori saved me.” “Didn’t we tell you not to go to the park?” Rita stated. “Yes, and I’m really sorry,” Lana replied, “I promise I won’t do it again.” “You’d better,” Lynn Sr. added, “if it wasn’t for Lori, who knows what could have happened.” “It wasn’t just me,” Lori said as she placed Lana on the ground, “Charles was the one who alerted us that Lana was in trouble, and Hops helped keep on eye on her before we got there.” “Well, you all did good,” Leni cheered. Lana went upstairs to her room while the rest of the family showered Lori and the pets with praise. An hour past and Lori spent the rest of the time lying on her bed and relaxing in her room. “Lori,” Lana called out, “can I come in?” “Sure,” Lori replied as she sat up. “I made this for you,” Lana said as she held up a drawing. Lana’s drawing had a big picture of Lori and said, “my hero.” Lori picked her younger sister up and gave Lana a big hug. “You were so brave,” Lana told her. “Actually, I was very scared,” Lori replied, “I was worried I might not be able to catch you.” “But you did,” Lana stated as she hugged Lori, “and I convinced Mom and Dad to make your favourite dinner and dessert tonight.” “You didn’t have too,” Lori calmly said, “I only did what any good sister would do.” “I’m glad I have a sister like you,” Lana replied. Category:Episodes